Sonny with a chance of a new friend
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Sonny, Meets a girl who's guest starring on Mack Falls, But Theres a twist. Please read! Give it a chance :D Rating it T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy so this is my new story, sorry its kinda short, but i just wanted to know if i should continue, i wanna give a big thanks to, Demmi-Fan-Channy, for her incouragment, this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything I wish i did but i dont**

**Please review this story and make my day. :D**

Spov

I walked thru the hallway signing a song I herd on the radio this morning, and I really liked it so I started signing louder.

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I going to fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

_I sang louder I didn't think anyone was around_

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

"hey wait up" a girls voice called behind me turned to see a girl probably as old as me but she had scene hair and the whole look. "hi and u are?" I asked the odd looking girl. " ohh I'm sorry I'm Caitlyn" she shook my hand firmly. " Hi I'm Sonny Monroe" I smiled. " I know my brother talks about u all the time" she giggled. I blushed "wanna go get some froyo?" she asked politely. "sure"

we garbed our froyo and sat down I finally asked what had been on my mind " who's your brother?" she swallowed then answered. "Chad" o my god she related to Chad! I choked on my yogurt. " Dylan cooper?" I finished her sentence. "the one and only. were twins" I just stared at her omg such a nice girl could be related to such a jerk! "are u okay sonny u looked kinda mad?" oups. "no im not its just i highly dislike Chad.." she sighed like allot of people do when they get told me and Chad don't get along. "im sorry I don't mean to offend u in anyway I-" she cut me off. "its okay I get told that allot" she smiled. "speak of the devil" I whispered as Chad walked in. "hey Caitlyn I see I've met Sonny....Wait you've met sonny!"...

**So? what did u think? Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tawni and Caitlyn?

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :(**

**Heyy guys here's chapter 2**

SPOV

Chad didn't seem to believe it, I dont know why i meen, I'm a nice person, I can make friends. "C'mon Caitlyn time to go" No aparently I'm not aloud to make friends with his sister just because he hates me. " whoa Chad, okaii stop, first of all touch me again i dare you! Second of all we were having a nice conversation, just because you like her doesn't mean i cant be friends with her" That came out of no where, and i dont like Chad and Im sure he doesn't like me what does she know anyway? Cjad looked Fed up. " Caitlyn were filming our scene they gotta get all that make up of you" she was not happy besides it soted caitlyn. " Screw off Chad" she said walking away, he just stood there for a minuet. " well looks like you can even chase of you own Sister" i said laughing, he just glared at me and walked away.

Later that day we were rahersing, our clumsy water boy sketch , when i noticed Caitlyn standing there laughing, i was glad we could make her laugh. When we were done, i walked down off the stage to go see her. She hugged me, I'm glad i found another hugger. "that was awesome" she said laughing. "thanks" i said, " i loved the part when he spilt water all over the coach" we laughed, for what seem like forever about the sketch. " wanna come hang out in my dressing room?" i asked. "sure" she followed, when i got there Tawni was there. "Hey Tawn, This is Caitlyn" i didnt feel the need to say her last name. "Hello" Caitlyn said. Tawni just looked in the mirror, " Tawni are you there?" i asked. "yes Sonny, i was just working on another sketch" she said. " By Looking in a mirror?" i asked. she turned around and Gasped. "Caity?" Tawni screamed. "took you long enough" Caitlyn said. They hugged. "why are you here?" Tawni asked, now i was feeling left out what was going on? "Ugh the producers wanted me on the falls, for a week so here i am, lucky freakin Me" Tawni laughed i had a shy giggle. "how do you two know ech other?" i asked, feeling like a third wheel. "ohh well when sonny and chad were on the goody gang, we bonded." that explained so much. "that makes sene now" i laughed. We chatted for a while, Me Caitlyn and Tawni, then Nico and Grady, burst through the door.

"Sonny? Can i borrow your laptop? Mine crashed and i gotta write an email" Nico asked, " Yeaa sure its on my desk." i pointed to my side of the room. "Thanks, ohh Who's this lovely young lady" He asked Kissing Caitlyn's Hand, she blushed. " I'm Caitlyn Carly Cooper, but you can call me Caity" she smiled as Nico's smile went away? " Cooper as in Pooper Cooper? as in Chad dylan Cooper?" he asked she just laughed. "sadly yes Im his Twin but dont worry because were nothing alike" he sighed,"thank god for that now to the computer!" He dashed off. " Hello Grady" I said, "Hey Sonnny" he said sitting down on the couch beside me.

We all laughed when Nico, finally finished with his email, he just sighed and had to stretch his fingers, then we all talked getting to know Caitlyn more. Then Caitlyn's Phone went off, she put it on speaker, because it was Cjad and she knew he would freak out.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled into the phone we had to silence our snickers

"I'm With The Random's you know your faveourite T.v show?" Caitlyn said we all looked in shocked silence waiting for Chad's response.

" I watched it once your never gonna let that go are you?" he said and we gasped he had actually watched our show?

"No never, haha see you in like 20 min" Caitlyn said and hung up the phone.

"well i guess i should go before he freaks out more bbye everyone" she waved and before leaving, she stopped at my door. "sonny why do you have signed Pictures of Chad?" she asked........

** Well looks like theres a cliff hanger Review If you want another chapter :)**

**MiahCullen**


	3. Chapter 3 Taste my own blood?

**Well I only got one Review so this Chapter is dedicated to Iworkintheattic because she reviewed.**

**Disclaimer Idont own anything.**

**Caitlyns point of view**

I waited for Sonny's answer but I Knew it, Chad probably gave it to her, and she probably kept it because she likes him, I dont doubt that Tawni's Realised it to.

"I Haven't gotten the chance to throw them out yet" Was her Simple answer, Then Tawni Joined and Nico and Grady Listend intently. "Sonny it been almost two Months and you still Have the first one?" Tawni asked, Nico and Grady Gasped, Sonny Turned bright Red. "Well-I... You see, I was gonna give it to Nico and Grady as a Dart board, for there next birthday, but now you guys kinda ruined it" she said wow sh was good, so i was just gonna leave it at that, I didnt want to embarass her further. "Whatever, By yall" and i was out the door, I walked over to Mackenzie Falls its a long walk Maybe Next time I'll take the, golf cart, and Finally let Sonny and Tawni get their spot back. I walked on set and the first thing i hear is the director.

"where have you been?!" he freaks out just like Chad.

"Chill its been like 25 minuets, it a long walk from So Random to here" Now he was Mad. "Just go get your Make -Up and costume done." he said to me, I swear if they touch My Face they'll never hear the end of it. God the only reason Im Here is because I'm Related to Chad, I don't even know if I can act.

"Here's your costume C.C" Chad said handing me what looked like a school uniform. "Really Chad? Really?" i asked holding it up. "Cait, please just put it on and then they can tone down your make up" Tone down my make up? "Theres nothing wrong with my make up" I stated, He just sighed and said. "C.C if they can't touch your make up then they atleast gotta fix your ratsnest" he said looking at me hair, "Whatever Chad now leave" he left and i got dressed, Then the Make-up and hair lady came over. "Touch my face and be fired" i told the make up lady who left to do Portlyns make up. The hair lady on the other hand just started brushing by hair, then curled it. Ugh, I look so weird with Curly Hair it doesnt soot me at all. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" i herd Chad laugh as i walked towards the set. "shut up or do you like the taste of your own blood?" i asked/ told him. he shut up right away.

**Sorry its so short but now i need ideas, Next Chapter will be up when i get up to 5 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ouch

**Before i start I'd like to say thank you to Kaylalex and Iworkintheattic for their ideas and support, and also Demi-Fan-Channy, who was like the first personne ever to talk to on FanFiction. Well, In a couple chapters im going to start writing a new story, Sonny brings Chad on a family Camping Trip.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, one day i will muahahaha ;)**

**SPOV**

** "**So when do we get our dart board?" Grady asked, well they were getting, it but not any of the signed one's, because to be honest, Chad is a good friend and well he's kinda cute._ Sonny? did you just say that? OMG u just said that! _I hate when my voices do that , I'm alloud to think Chads cute doesnt mean I Like him like him._ Yes it does!_ Shut-Up! I decided to get back to the conversation before they thought i was wacked. "Grady. You and Nico will get it on our hundredth, show since i've been here" i said, thats in like three weeks. "YEAA MAN!" Nico and grady high fived, and left the room. "Sonny I Know why you kept the pictures" Tawni said, while applying lip gloss to her plump lips. "Really?" i said slowly. "Yes You Like him" Tawni said turning around to face me. "I Dont like Chad!" i said in my high voice. "Okay then.." and she let it drop just like that wich was weird for Tawni because she's stubborn. I walked out of the bulding to see that The Mackenzie Falls Golf cart was out of its spot. I Hurried and put our cart in the spot. _SWEET VICTORY!!!!_ haha I laughed at the voices.

**CPOV**

** "**CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I screamed in horror, as i read the script, for the Mackenzie Falls Episode! It was horrible, Not only was it cheezy, it wasnt even funny! "What the hell do you want now?!" chad came in and yelled at me. I Showed him the script, I pointed in horror, to the part where, Im talking to devon and he goes, "SHUSH Those lips of gold" like what the hell does that even mean? "Chad im not doing this!" I stated. "And you!" i pointed to the lady who did my hair. "This Is ugly! It doesn't sute me! I Look Like a prep!" i yelled, she ran away. "Because your sapposed to be playing a prep" Chad said, Thats it I've decided I'll never act! "Chad i quite!" i yelled and ran out to the parking lot, and took the golf car to the cafeteria. I got a stake, and sat at the Macenzie falls Table, Just as i was about to take a bite, Chad came through the door. "Caitlyn Carly Cooper! You are not aloud to quite until the end of the week Because you signed a contract!" He said with The director on his side. Damn the manager, Damn Chad. I walked over to them and the director showed me the contract. Dammit i did signed it! I went towalk out when chad called out, "Your not going to so random, we have filming to do!" So I turned around and Sacked him, then walked off to see Sonny, who was by my suprise, watching us the whole time. "Heyy Sonny" i said as we walked to her dressing room. "you look way diferent" she noted. "I know i hate Mackezie falls" I said. "join the club" she replied i laughed, I Realy like this girl. "Tawni's gone today" she said as we walked through the door to the dressing room. "oh k, so what do ya wanna-" was cut off, by an angry Chad bursting through the door. "Caitlyn! Please coaperrate, with me its just one week Im sure you can work it out" he said holding and Ice Bag down there, Sonny looked upset having to watch Chad in Pain. " Chad lets get something strate. I .Dont. Like. Acting." i said, he looked shocked, Sonny on the other hand was still feeling sorry for my brother. " Caitlyn lets get something strate. .Care!" and with that he dragged me to the studio, "Bye Sonny" I yelled behind me and i herd her giggle. "AHH!" Chad screamed. No Doubt he noticed So Random had their parking space back. I Laughed. He glared at me, and let my hand go. I took out my cell and called Sonny.

"hello" she answerd.

"Heyy you wanna come over for supper?" i asked.

Chad was freaking out now, I knew he wanted her over, but he'll never say it, Me and Tawni have got to find out how to get them together i just dont know how. Chad couldn't say no to it now i was already on the phone with her, i just gotta get her to say yes.

**SPOV**

"Hey sony wanna come over for supper?" Caitlyn asked. Oh that sounded like fun, but i wonder what Chad would say, and If thats Chad and Thats Caitlyn do I want to meet the parents? Well i wasnt going to be rude so i said yes. " Sure why not" i said. " Great come over at like 5:30" she said and hung up.

**CLIFF HANGER! what do ya think? Review and make my day :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Thats what she said

**Heyy i start this story I'd Like to dedicate this Chapter to the people who review, because their awesome, and i'd also like to say thank you to the people who are actually, reading this it means alot to me :D**

**Anyway I hope you keep reading. MIahCUllen**

**SPOV**

So, I'm going over to the coopers for supper, I better call My Mom. "Hello?" Jacob answered . " Hey Jake I just wanted to Tell mom you Caitlyn Invited me over, for Supper at 5:30, And I was thinking of going, Can you tell mom I'll be home by 8?" wow I actually got all that out. "Oh sure Sonny I'll tell her" She said, "Okay good bye Jake" I said and we Hung up the phone.

I was lucky Caitlyn Gave me directions because I never would have found this place on my own. I drove up the long Drive Way to their beautiful Mansion. The Windows all showed, Faint Pastel Curtains accept for one room wich I Notice Had Deep Red Curtains, Im guessing it was Caitlyns Room. I walked up and Knocked on the dark wood door. It was Caitlyn who answered, "Hey Sonny Come in" she greeted me. "Heyy Caitlyn" I said walking to their beautiful house, It was all wood floor except the kitchen which had ceramic. They had a nice leather couch surrounding a fireplace and to my left was a nice big Dinner table. "Wow it's um Huge" was all I managed to get out, Then randomly Chad walked through the Hall yelling "That's what she said!" , I blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled. "Fine" he yelled back. "fine!" i yelled. "good" he yelled back and i didnt feel like replying. "You guys are hilarious" Caitlyn said, I blushed. "Well That's what we get for being enemies" I sighed, Enemies was such a mean word, I thought of us i gues acuantinces. "Well I don't think your enemies, if your friends with me u gotta put up with chad" she said, "okay i can agree to that" we laughed. "So My mom will be home soon and my dad's on his lap top upstairs would you like to watch T.v ?" she asked. "Sure" i answerd i was up for it. "SO You want to watch So Random?" Caitlyn asked. "Sure Lets see what episode is on" so we started watching So Random it was My very first episode, It was the 3rd time I've watched it, Then out of now where right in my ear Chad Screamed. "EWW! YOUR watching so Random Gosh doon't you know Mackenzie Fall's is on?" he started laughing at my face Caitlyn just looked pissed off. after watching Chad Laugh, at me I started laughing I couldn't help it, And eventually Caitlyn started laughing to. "Okay I'm Home!" I herd a woman yell while closing a door. "I'm In here Mom!" Chad yelled of course only speking for himself. "So are me and Sonny" Caitlyn yelled, probably wanting her mom to know it wasn't just Chad. Then A Beautiful Dark blond haired woman came into view. "Hello, Chad , Caitlyn, And you must be Sonny" she said, I got off the couch to shake her hand. "Hello Mrs Copper" i said. "Oh call me Carey" she said As i went to sit back in my spot, but Chad took it. I just glared at him then went to sit somewhere else but there was no other chair, so I sat on the floor, beside the couch. "Chad Dylan Cooper Move your Butt and give Sonny her spot back" his mom scolded him. "No It okay Mrs- Carey I'm Fine on the ground really my brothers do it to me all the time" wich was true considering i have two brothers. "No Sonny Chad will move because your our guest. Now move Chad. Supper will be ready soon anyway I Picked it up on the way here, but i need to talk to your father so it'll be maybe 10 twenty minuets" she said to her kids waved to me and was up he stairs. "Chad Move" caitlyn said, Showing her, fist reminding him of what she could do, and he practically ran off the couch. " Thanks" I said sitting down. "Yeaa" he said. "I'll be in my room" he said grabing a guitar that was by the fireplace, and walked off. "He play's guitar?" I asked Caitlyn. "Yea he plays I Play Piano" she said. "Can you sing?" she asked me. "Umm well I a....." i could sing i just didn't like singing in front of people, i mean i know i can make a fool of myself infront of millions of people, but i can't sing, I watch american I dol every year, And i dont want the judges telling me i suck. "Ohh Im sure you can sing a song" she urged me. "Well okay" i said, "give me a song" i asked because i could think of one. "Lets see umm, Strawberry wine by Deane Carter" Omg i love that song. "Okay, One two three."

"He was working through college" I started off. "On My Grandpas farm, I was thurstin for knowledge, and he had a car" And i continued the Song I didn't turn around but i thought i herd a guitar in the backround, but i think Im Just really into the song. "Like strawberry wine..... 17 the hot July Moon saw everything, My first taste of Love, Ohh Bitter Sweet, The green on the vine, like strawberry wine" I started to hear The guitar Clerer and Clearer, I could swear someone was playing the guitar, I Had to trun around, to see who was playing the melody to the song.

**Haha so dont hate me but i have homework to do and a room to clean, so I had to leave it at that, so who could it be? Is Mrs Cooper Musically Talented? Is Mrs Cooper? Does Chad have another Sibling? Dun Dun Dunh....... So I let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review Review Review their like a hug, from a friend, and i also accept rough reviews, because their like happy tears haha i dont know but its nice to get those to**

**3 MiahCullen**


	6. Chapter 6 Scarlette

**Hey! New CHAPTER! R U EXCITED IM EXCITED! So I need to know If I should continue anymore, ( Thats what she said... Sorry i had to thats why its rated T) , For the people who read it anyway. Do you like it? should i continue? Please let me know in a review. :)**

**I own crap all- Disclaimer (other way around this time haha)**

**Thanks you's r in order.**

**Raybonlove :) (SORRY IF I SPELT IT WRONG ;))**

**ILOVESONNYWITHACHANCEBCN (haha ur awesome)**

**erea1221- Ur great**

**make me crazier- haha :)**

**And i couldn't make my stories without DEMI-FAN-CHANNY because she's freakin PRO! 3 her**

**ANYWAY TO THE CHAPTER!!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!  
**_I could swear someone was playing the guitar, I Had to turn around, to see who was playing the melody to the song._ I saw Chad with his guitar, in hands walking closer Playing My Song, My Favourite Song ever and he knew how to play it. He stopped Playing probably because I stopped singing. I couldn't stop starring at him, a smile crept on my face, and embarrassment what if my vocals sucked?

"OMG!" I think thats a good OMG! _ See sonny all the time i tell you your awesome but no!_ Shut up voices! "That was amazing" Caitlyn complimented me. "had you douche you made her stop singing!" She yelled at him I just giggled shyly. "Its okay Caitlyn, he's Really Good at it." i said looking at Chad. "Thanks Monroe, you singing awesomely by the way and See you later, im goin back to my room, I just really like that song."

With that he was about to head to his room, when a door opened. "Chaddy! Cwaitwn, Mwommy, Dwady, I'm Home" I little girl hollered from the entrance way, she sounded cute, and out going, like Chad she had to make an entrance.

"Oh my wow!" The little blond haired girl stood there looking Ecstatic, She looked so much Like Chad, except she had green eyes like her mom. " Hi Scarlet this Is Sonny from your favourite T.v show" Caitlyn said. I was touched. "Yeah Hey Scar Moms upstairs with Dad and I'll be in my room." he said finally getting his privacy.

"Hi Sweetie" I said, going up to her she looked about, four. "H-hi Im Scarlet Amanda Cooper" she said shaking my hand looking kinda unsure. "Well its nice to meet you scarlette" i said. "Can you bring me to Caiwyn?" she said holding her arms up. "Sure thing sweetie" I picked her up and sat her on the couch in between me and Caitlyn.

"Suppers ready!" Carrie yelled from the kitchen. Me and Caitlyn walked, and Chad had come in, earlier and was carrying Scarlet. "Mmm smells good Carrie" I said sitting down beside Caitlyn. "Thank you Sonny" she said. "But its Just Take out, I couldn't cook tonight" she said, we were having, KFC . She had given us all a chicken bowl, with some fries and a pop.

"So Caitlyn decided she was never acting again" Chad stated. His Father whom I'd learned about, his name was Charles looked like he wasn't surprised, but their mom looked kind of Up set. "Well I hate it! I dont like playing anyone else but me! Today, the lady curled my hair! do you realize how wrong that was?" she said, Sacrlette giggled. "Well Honey at the end of the week your done, then you can go back to doing what ever you want." Her mother said.

We finished Supper, And shortly after, the power went out. Shit, I knew it was raining but i didn't think it was this bad. I hated the dark and lightning. GOD HOW WAS I GETTING HOME!_ I guess your not_. NOT helping voices.!

**Sorry i had to end it here, but yeah, ill update soon**

**TTYL**

**MIAH CULLEN**


	7. Chapter 7 Moo

**Hello, and here's the new chapter.**

**I own crap all- hehe**

** chapter 7**

_We finished Supper, And shortly after, the power went out. Shit, I knew it was raining but i didn't think it was this bad. I hated the dark and lightning. GOD HOW WAS I GETTING HOME! I guess your not. NOT helping voices.!_ "Sonny? are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, probably wondering why i had my mouth hanging down.

"Umm yeah i guess im fine" I said, trying to find her, then my hand hit something, soft. "Sonny thats my face" Chad, said annoyed. I quickly removed, my hand and put it to my side "sorry" i said. Something grabed my shoulder, i screamed.

"Sonny its just me Caitlyn, C'mon I've got a flash light, Your gonna stay here tonight come on" she said, showing me her flashlight and turned it on. she led me up the stairs. We got to Caitlyns room, apparently Chad felt the need to follow us too.

She lite some Candles and my phone Moo'ed , making me jump, and when i jumped i triped over her chair, and into Chad's arms on the ground. "Ugh" Chad made a groan, then he laughed. "Are you that scared of the dark that you jumped on me?"

I could see his smirk in the dim light. "No, Chad I freakin triped, my phone scared the crap outta me." I then realized i was still on top of Chad, staring into each others eyes. "Sonny, can you get off me now?" Chad asked, and i jumped up.

"Dammit i forgot to answer my phone." i said. "Just call who ever it was back" Caitlyn said, while Chad Flopped on the chair, i tripped on. "Okaii, Umm oh it was my brother, Jacob, I guess i should tell him I'm staying the nite" I said calling him.

Caitlyns POV

Sonny was calling her, Brother and i stepped out to call Tawni. "Hello" She answerd. "Hey Tawni its Me, Caitlyn." i said quickly. "I figured that, Cece i check my caller I.D before i answer my phone" Why was she choosing now to be a smart ass? "Any way, I just wanted to say operation, Chad plus Sonny, is a go, They actually think the power went out, Sonny so scared she jumped, and tripped and landed square into chad." i said.

"Excellent!" Tawni squealed. "Okai i have to go now, i hear screaming and laughing?" i said then i hung up. "Chad stop!" Sonny screamed. What the heck?

SPOV

I Called Jake and Told him I was staying the night, he said he would tell mom. "So everything okay now?" Chad asked. "Yeah sure, where's Caitlyn?" i asked. "she said she went to the bathroom." he answerd. "You look like you could use a good laugh" chad noticed. "do I ever " i answerd.

Then i saw his hands reach out and before i could stop him he was tickling me. "Chad stop!" i screamed. "NO, Tell me who the best actor of our generation is!" he yelled. We were on the ground now, he was practically, sitting on me, tickling me. "Never" i yelled, He tickled me harder. "say it!" he said. "Fine! Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor of our generation!" i screamed. and he stooped tickling me. Hands on either side of my face. "Thank you" he said his face so close to mine.

I couldn't stand it. I leaned up, and he leaned in our lips about to meet when Scarlette came in. "Chaddy! why are you on top of sonny?" she asked. Chad got off of me and helped me up. "Because i was tickling Sonny" he said. The little girl shrugged and walked off.

"Next time you guys get a room" Caitlyn said walking in. I blushed a deep red and Chad left, to go to his room. "Yea um" i didnt know what to say. "Here you can borrow these" caitlyn tossed a pair of short shorts at me and a white Tank top. why the hell was i wearing these? "You can go Change in the bathroom, its right beside, Chad room, well its not beside his its across from it." she said pointing down the hall getting her pajamas out. "Okay" I started walking down the hallway and got changed.

The bottoms, had like just about no fabric on them, and the tank top, was like see through, so I was wearing a Bra to bed tonite. I opend the door, and Chad was standing there with a tooth brosh and towel in his hands, and he was wearing sweat pants. his chest was hawt!. He stared at me, looking me up and down in shock, and.... pleasure? "Like what you see Chad?"


	8. Chapter 8 Chocolate

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D**

The bottoms, had like just about no fabric on them, and the tank top, was like see through, so I was wearing a Bra to bed tonight. I opened the door, and Chad was standing there with a tooth brush and towel in his hands, and he was wearing sweat pants. his chest was hawt!. He stared at me, looking me up and down in shock, and.... pleasure? "Like what you see Chad?" He blinked, and didnt say anything. "haha speechless?" i asked. "no?" he said, and walked into the bathroom, pushing past me. I laughed to myself.

"So Sonny what do ya wanna do now?" she asked, as we got up on her bed. "I'm not sure what can we do?" I asked her. "well here are the fun things we can do at my house. Theres a pool in the basement, a game room, The Kitchen where we can bake, Blast music, play pranks on Chad" ouhh, i liked the last one. "Lets play a prank on Chad." i said she smiled. "He's in the shower we can dunmp ice cold water on him " she smiled eviliy. So we grabed, a bucket and filled it with ice water.

"shh" she said as we opened the door. "one, two three" she dumped the water over the curtain. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" Chad screaamed from, the shower. Me and Caitlyn scurried out of the room into hers. and closed the door. We giggled forever, then Chad charged in. "Im gonna Kill You Guys!" he said Chasing us around the room in a towel. "Chad don't!" Caitlyn yelled as he tackled her. "Chad get you Lard Bumm off me!" she screamed, as he sat on her. I was laughing still. "What is going on in here?" Their Mother walked in and everyone froze. Chad jumped off Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn Cary Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper! What happend?" she yelled at them Chad, was soaking wet, Caitlyn was still giggling. "She started it, she threw ice water on me, while i was taking a shower!" he pointed at her like a two year old. Caitlyn was laughing really hard now. "Caitlyn That wasn't very nice, say sorry" Miss Cooper said to her -sorry Carrie- said to her. "s-s-sorr-yyy"she said laughing. "what ever Caitlyn, Im going to get changed and going for a swim." he said walking out of the room.

Carrie walked out, and Caitlyn had finally calmed herself. "That was great!" i said, we jumped on her bed. "Lets go Bake something!" Caitlyn said. We got off her bed and went downstairs. "Okay Were gonna make some choco brownies " Caitlyn said jumping up on the counter into the cupboards. "Okay" I said getting out all the stuff we needed.

We started baking when suddenly out of no where chocolate was smeared in my face. "Ahh" i yelled Caitlyn had cocolate in her hair. "Chad" Caitlyn screamed. Chad was in his T-shirt and shorts, when I pulled his hair.

"What the ?" he yelled. holding his head."Heyy Chad do you know which horse won the race?" she asked him. "What horse? What race?" he asked. "Charlie Horse!" she yelled Giving him a charlie horse.

I laughed harder then. Caitlyn smiled triumphantly, Chad was on the ground in pain. Then the phonge rain. Caitlyn answerd and put it on speaker. "Hello?" she said, Chad was still whimpering. "Hey, Is Chaddy There?" I think it was Portlyn.

"No he's in pain at the moment, he'll call you back" she said hanging up the phone. "I hate you" Chad said. "Feelings mutual." me and Caitlyn said together.

We ran off, to go put on a bathing suite. We were going swimming

**Heyy Ppl sorry if its short but i have an Historica Faire Project so Im a lil on Hiatus, but i will update.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9 POOL PARTY?

**OMG! I JUST SAW JEFF DUNHAM ON SWAC I PEED MYSELF FREAKIN AWESOME ITS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!**

**MIAH CULLEN**

** "Sonny you ready?" **Caitlyn asked. "Yuppers." I said coming out of the bathroom in the bikini she gave me, it was red polka dot, with a white polka dot, cover up its really cute. We walked down the stairs to the basement, to the lounge, to the bowling alley, to the art room, to the pool. "Holy Crap, that was a long trip to the pool" I commented. She laughed at me " Well, yeah i guess I never noticed though"

We giggled when we took off our cover ups and flip flops. "Last one in is a Chad" Caitlyn Yelled Jumping into the water. "Not Faire you had a head start" I said Jumping in after her. We came up from the water giggling. Something Pulled on My foot. "AHHHH!" I screamed. Whatever grabbed my foot let go. "why did you scream?" Caitlyn asked. "Because something grabbed my foot." I answered. "Sonny I could hear you under water" Chad said popping up.

"Ahhh! Where the hell did you come from?" Caitlyn asked. "Well when you guy's went to Change I came down here and Planned to scare the crap out of Sonny" He smirked. "Mission accomplished Douche Now get Lost" Caitlyn said to him. "Nah Let him stay its the least we could do after what we did" I said swimming away before Chad could Dunk me or whatever he was gonna do. "Oh Yeah speaking of which" He said swimming after me.

"shit" I cursed under my breath. "Don't touch me" I warned him. "Or what?" He asked cornering me. "Caitlyn!" I yelled for her looking around, she had gotten out of the pool and onto a sun chair. "Your on your own." She said Opening her Cell Phone.

Caitlyn Point of View.

Tawni?

**I Texted her. Chad and Sonny were so Falling for each other.**

** What?**

**Was her answer, god she can be so aggravating some times. I Love her anyway.**

** Our Plan is working.!!! :)**

**I told her she was gonna be happy. **

** Yay! Im Happy! It took them long enough.**

**Lets hope. I thought to myself. "Ahh!" Sonny screamed before getting thrown into the pool by Chad, It splashed me. "Keep the water in the pool!" I yelled at them. "Make me!" Chad yelled.**

**Im going to kill chad : ttyl before they get my phone wet.**

**I Put my phone away. "Sonny watch out!" I said jumping into the pool. She moved. Chad was waiting in the shallow end. "Oh your gonna get it Dylan!" I screamed. "Only If you can catch me CARLY!" he yelled back.**

** Sorry for the late updates. The story might be kinda short and i apologize for that too. Please Review next chapter will be here soon.**

**Miah Cullen**

**Read Review Review Review**


	10. Chapter 10 Kiss and Tell

**I dont own anything, this chapter and other chapters will be getting longer im just really stressed lately and im sorry, but this chapter is gonna be two pages.**

**Miah cullen**

**I dont ownanything**

I Put my phone away. "Sonny watch out!" I said jumping into the pool. She moved. Chad was waiting in the shallow end.

"Oh your gonna get it Dylan!" I screamed. "Only If you can catch me CARLY!" he yelled back.

I swam after Chad I think he forgot i was faster then he was because I finally reached him. And I went to grab onto him when i grabbed his shorts,(I could have fun with this) I yanked on them.

The next thing i know Chad shorts are at the bottom of the pool. "CAITLYN!" he yelled. I was swimming away. "Caitlyn what did you do?" Sonny asked. Obviously she hasn't noticed yet.

I got out of the pool Chad just sat in the shallow end Covering himself. I was laughing so hard Sonny had to help me out. "I- I- H-He hahahahaha" was all i could get out.

Chad was now swimming into the deep end. "Sonny Can you get me a towel?" he asked her from the other side of the pool, thank god she was to busy looking at me to see him swimm over, now he was up against the wall infront of her. He was beat red.

"I told you you were gonna get it" I told him. "But you didn't have to do this!" he said. "What did you do?" Sonny asked me grabbing Chad a towel totally oblivious.

"Just get him the towel." i told her, and she did. "Sonny can you hold it out in front of you and look away?" Chad asked her. "B- ohhhh Caitlyn that wasn't nice" She told me we both looked away as Chad grabed the towel. "Thanks" he said grabbed his Flip flops and left.

"Im going to do a lap" I told her Jumping into the pool.

SPOV

Caitlyns Cell Phone let off. So I checked it.

**Tawni: How's The Plan going?**

That's weird what Plan? Well this is Caitlyns Cell Phone, and I probably dont wanna know but, I Must know.

**Caitlyn: What Plan?**

**Tawni: The Plan to get Sonny and Chad together.**

What the Hell? Their trying to get us together? Ugh. Is it really that noticeable? I really did Like Chad I just didn't know, how he felt. I was going to find out.

I ran up the stairs, and knocked on Chad's door. He opened the door, he was wearing his jogging pants and t-shirt. "Hey look Sonn-" He started but I Kissed him, before he could finish.

He kissed me back, bringing me into his room. We layed on the couch just kissing, until we pulled apart. "What was that about?" He asked me still laying on me. "I had to know something" I said . "what did you have to know?" he asked me curiously.

"I had to know if you'd kiss me back" I said to him. "well you know the answer to that" He kissed me again. We pulled apart. "So what now?" he asked me. "Will you go out with me?" i asked him. "Yes" he said. I smiled up at him.

"Sonny??!" Caitlyn called for me. "Shh" WE giggled. "aww Gross" she said coming into his room. "What?" Chad asked spinning us around so, i was on top of him. "Ugh, C'mon Sonny were going to bed" Caitlyn said.

"Be there in a second" I yelled after she left. "You know you should really stay here with me" He told me, gripping my waist. "She will kill me, and you wont have me around" I told him.

"There's a good point" he said letting me go. "See you later" I walked out of the room. "So wasn't that your plan all along?" I asked Caitlyn when i got to her room. 'What do you mean?" She asked me. "When you went to do a lap your cell Buzzed, and it was from Tawni, asking how the plan was going" I told her.

She didn't looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Sonny but, You looked, so happy when he was around and you were kinda meant to be please forgive me" She said.

"Of course I forgive, especially because, I'm very happy now" I smiled and I Hugged her. "Hug me again and, the next thing you kiss will be the bobo on you knee" She told me, I quickly let her go and she laughed.

"Lets Change back into our P'J's and, watch a movie" She said, so we got changed and put in a movie.


	11. Chapter 11 an

**A/N: Sorry i didnt put this in the last chapter but im done this story that was the end of, My first ever SWAC story I hope you enjoyed it and u read my other story called A New Day a New Start,**

**I Would like to that all my readers for their support and all my friends and reviewers on fanfiction I dont know when I'm gonna write another SWAC story but it wouldnt hurt to put me on author alert :)**

**3 u all**

**MiahCullen**


End file.
